


AGAPI.

by soriksorik



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: Frank comes home after 15 months at war.(Written by Anna)





	AGAPI.

He had her, right where he wanted her hand against her neck, back pressed against the wall, his thigh wedged between her legs.

She had him, right where she wanted him, mouth pressed against hers, breathing labored with desire, his pants becoming entirely too tight for him to keep it together for much longer.

They had been apart for over a year, fifteen months to be exact, and one might understand that after all that time, it was becoming difficult keeping it together. It was a miracle, almost, that they had managed to survive as long as they had after his arrival.

Maria had been gracious enough to give Frank to the kids, for a few days, allowing them to get their fill of his much-desired attention. She knew that soon enough, as horrible as it may sound, they would get bored of having Daddy read them books and playing football in the backyard, which would be her perfect opportunity to swoop in and take him for herself. Surprisingly, the children’s attention span and interest in their father lasted for much shorter than she had anticipated and Maria had him all to herself barely four days after his arrival.

Frank rocked up against her, pressing his knee up against her sex. Maria whined, and just as she did that, his free hand moved to pin her arms up and over her head, skillful in his actions, while the hand on her throat shifted ever so slightly to hold her jaw, too. It was hot, she wasn’t going to lie.

He parted his lips and she used the margin to slip her tongue into the space between their mouths, seeking entrance, dominance. He had a different idea. Responding to her, his own tongue moved forward, meeting hers in a challenging dance, trying to see who would take the win.

She won, or maybe he had let her, and her tongue explored the confines of his mouth, brushing up against his, almost teasing. Trying her luck, wanting to see how quickly she could provoke him into action.

“Maybe you wanna take the bed?” He muttered, pulling back from her mouth. Maria had chased his lips, leaning in to grasp onto the taste of him once more as his question came.

“The bed, huh?” She teased, allowing her tongue to dart forward and run over her bottom lip for a second. “The bed sounds like a good idea.”

He had sprawled out on it in a second, his body pressed against her as his mouth found hers once again. Frank’s hands were getting down to business, and she wasn’t entirely certain that he was aware of it exactly. His hands had pushed up the skirt of her dress and his fingers were now trailing down her bare legs, leaving a hot trail that led down to her knees. His hips rolled against her, his arousal rubbing up against hers. Maria decided to play along, grinding her hips up into him.

Frank did not seem to like that because, after a momentary groan, he was no longer laying on top of her but looking down at her. She watched as his fingers worked on removing his tie, his tongue running over his lips.

“We’re going to do things my way tonight,” he muttered as his hands found hers and in a moment, before Maria could even object, her wrists were bound. Next, she watched as he removed his belt before using it to secure her hands against the headboard.

Maria laughed, straining against the binding, although she knew there was no use. Frank was a Marine, and his knots were strong. Besides, if he had wanted her to have her fun, he wouldn’t have tied her hands in the first place. He needed things to go his way, and she wasn’t going to object.

“You are wrong if you think I’ll start calling you ‘Daddy’ or whatever it is young girls call their boyfriends now,” Maria muttered, wrapping a leg around her waist.

Frank laughed as she tipped him forward, catching himself just as he came down over her once more. “I don’t need you to call me any of that shit, ‘Sir’ would be just fine.”

“Kiss my ass, Castle,” Maria snapped, rolling her eyes.

“I won’t kiss it, but…”

His mouth found hers again and their kiss became mixed in with laughter.

Frank allowed one of his hands to drop to her waist and Maria knew exactly where he was going for. Instinctively, she parted her legs for him.

His fingers teased over her sex, not removing the silky material of her underwear yet. He felt it, the moisture, the fluids of anticipation coating her cunt.

Maria groaned, pressing herself into his fingers. She knew that the usual response to this would simply be more teasing, but Frank could barely hold himself together now, and he definitely wouldn’t be able to survive if he continued taking his time with her so…

In a second, she felt him pushing away the thin material of her underwear so that he could guide his fingers inside her. The process was smooth, her body offering no struggle, allowing itself to be taken. Hell, why would she even want to struggle when it came to him? He was everything she wanted, everything that she desired. Being touched by him, like this, was the best damn thing that could ever happen to her.

He rocked his fingers inside of her, nice and slow, enjoying the little moans of pleasure he coaxed out of her with every move. Occasionally, his thumb would find her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub, sending her hips up to press into his touch. He sure knew how to keep her on her toes, how to keep her guessing about what he would do next.

Maria’s mouth was now free, her moans no longer suffocated in her husband’s throat. He had decided to let her lips go, busing himself with her neck instead. The woman’s fingers wrapped around the material of his tie, which was holding her hands hostage, as she proceeded to bite down on her lip, meaning to keep her moans at bay. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, not yet.

They were supposed to go out for dinner, or something, to enjoy the free evening they managed to get for themselves while the kids were out. All of that had clearly gone to shit the moment Frank saw her, wearing that godforsaken black mini-dress. A part of Maria had almost been hoping that he would survive longer, just so that she could get to enjoy him ogling her during the evening, but a bigger part of the woman was really glad they were doing this right now.

His mouth found her heat and in just a few moments of relentless flicking and stroking, he had her, right where he wanted her, curling her toes as much as her heels allowed it while she moaned his name. He held her hips down with one hand, to stop her from grinding into his tongue, his other hand teased her entrance when his tongue worked on her clit and yet, the moment he felt her tightening against him, his teasing stopped and he left her hanging.

Bloody asshole.

“Dammit, Francis,” she whispered and she heard her husband growl. He hated it when she called him anything but ‘Frank’ or ‘Sweetheart’, or whatever other variations of a pet name the two of them used.

“You don’t call me Francis, you hear me?”

And there it was.

His palm came down on her cunt, hard enough for her to jolt away from his touch, but not too hard for it to actually hurt.

“Yes, Sir,” Maria responded, biting the inside of her lip as she rolled her hips into the teasing stroke of his thumb against her clit that he was now offering to soothe the shock of his previous assault.

“That’s better. Now,” and then, Frank dipped his head again, mouth coming down on her nub to give it a couple of good flicks. Maria gasped. “Beg for it.”

A bitter laugh.

“My ass I am begging you for something.”

She watched Frank shrug.

“Suit yourself,” he muttered, straightening up for a moment just so that he could deliver another blow. This one was a little harder than the last. “No begging. No cumming.”

Of course, Maria hadn’t believed that he would be capable of doing that to her, but she had been wrong. Every time he brought her close to a climax, every time she thought he would just let her go over the edge, he stopped, not giving her the satisfaction she wanted. Hell, she knew that he wanted it too, but he was too damn stubborn not to do what he had said he would and so he suffered, with her.

Finally, Maria couldn’t keep it together any longer. The need to go over the edge was far stronger than her pride and so, albeit quietly, she begged. Of course, Frank had tried to push it, attempted to make her speak up, but a good smack against the ass with her shin reminded him that it was best not to try his luck and so he did it. His fingers curled into the sensitive spot within her while his tongue worked on her all-too-sensitive bundle of nerves, flicking and sucking and doing whatever it was that he did. She was no longer paying attention.

Her back was arched and her moans echoing around the room, loud, and clear, and completely shameless. He continued in his actions a few moments after she had climaxed, drawing out whatever last bit of her orgasm that he could.

When he had finished, he straightened up, bringing his fingers to his lips. Maria watched as he licked them off, nodding in contempt. She laughed and he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

After a moment, Maria tilted her head up so that her lips could trail over his nose. God, she didn’t even remember how many times he had broken it by now. Her lips could feel the bone that grew back funny, and she swore she could almost feel the pain he had felt every time it had cracked.

“Untie me, Frankie?” She muttered, bumping the tip of her nose against his. “I could show you a good time.”

Frank had seemed to take a moment to consider it before giving in to her. He knew that she didn’t really enjoy being unable to use her hands, and so she was freed.

Immediately, Maria used the leverage to flip them over, coming to straddle his lap and press her dripping sex against his prominent arousal. Someone was excited. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him, long and deep, drinking him in and mapping his taste into her memory.

Her hands found his shirt and she removed it, without bothering to break the kiss until absolutely necessary. Fingers trailed over the familiar muscles, tracing the scars, new and old. She remembered every shape and placement of every wound he had ever had and the ones that she didn’t know would soon be memorized, burned into the back of her mind like the alphabet had been when she was a child.

Maria allowed her mouth to trace down his body, tasting his skin, nipping at his scars. In the meantime, her fingers worked on undoing the button of his trousers and pushing down the zipper. In a moment, she had him undressed down to his socks. A smirk curled her lips.

“That a little unfair,” Frank muttered, shaking his head. “I am naked for you and you…”

There was a shrug.

“It was your job to undress me and you didn’t, my love. You gotta suffer from the consequences of the choice you made.”

Her fingers ran over his length, teasing, tentative, testing her grounds. Frank made a sound somewhere in the back of his throat and she watched him curling his fingers into the bedsheets. Maria smiled a mischievous smile.

“What was it you said to me?” She muttered, tilting her head and tapping her mouth with the index finger of her free hand as if she was pensive. “Ah, yes! ‘No begging. No cumming.’”

She heard Frank swear, deep under his breath, and she knew he was regretting those words profoundly right at that moment. Maria was a tease as it was, and since he had been a pain in her ass prior, he knew what to expect.

Maria ducked her head, running her tongue over his shaft, over the vein before she came to circle the tip with her tongue, teasing the sensitive flesh. Her hand moved in careful stroked, stimulating the length while she worked on the head. The woman kissed and licked, dragging her teeth over the sensitive flesh, drawing out his groans, feeling his hand fist in her hair. She stalled, for a little longer before finally closing her lips around his tip.

He made a sound, but she didn’t quite register what it was. She was too busy planning her next move, planning on how to pay him back better. Lowering her head on his shaft, she took him in, before she tilted her head back again.

This just proved her theory; men were easier to please. Out of all the men she had been with, they had all come undone at her ministrations in mere moments, while it had taken them quite some time to get the results they desired out of her. Frank, however, had done it in a lot less time than she had anticipated, or had wanted him to. He had always managed to bring her over the edge faster, from the first time they had ever slept together. He was either just that good or it was just some chemicals in her brain tricking her body into submission. Maria had been moaning his name faster than anyone else’s in the history of her sex life.

However, Frank had never been too difficult either. He was groaning loudly as she sucked on his balls, smoothing her hand over his length in the process, keeping in mind that she had to give him all of her attention for the desired outcome, circling his tip with her thumb. Frank might have been a little more experienced, but the experience did not seem to mean that he had built more resistance. When she had moved to kiss over his shaft again, he had stopped her, pulling her face towards his.

His lips came down on hers and although he had forbidden her mouth contact, her hand was still there. She moved it up and down his length, stimulating, teasing. He groaned into her lips, pearly whites sinking into her bottom lip before he pulled back.

“That’s enough out of you,” he had said, removing her hands from the vicinity of his body. Maria whimpered when he denied her the fun.

“I was enjoying that,” she muttered, shaking her head as he flipped them over.

“I know.”

In a moment, Maria was undressed and her clothes had joined Frank’s in the pile on the floor. They were both naked now, bare for each other to take in and marvel over.

Frank looked over her body, fingers tracing over the scar on her lower stomach from the C-section she had. He bit his lips. That surgery had been an emergency and she knew he beat himself up about it, still.

Maria placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head towards her.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault, yeah? Hey, Frankie, look at me.”

The scar was from Frank Junior. When contractions started and she was brought into the hospital, she was certain she would deliver her baby naturally, just like she had with Lisa, but when they had gotten to the hospital, everything changed. Frankie had been footling breeched and coming out chord-first. She couldn’t have delivered him naturally, no matter what, so an emergency C-section was performed. Of course, C-sections don’t tend to be problematic surgery and yet… something went wrong and she ended up in a critical state in the ICU for two weeks. She almost died, as her mother said, and she knew Frank somehow found a way to blame himself for it. Stupid, yes, considering he had no control over the matter and yet… 

His gaze slowly returned to meet hers and Maria offered him a sweet smile, running the pad of her finger over the outline of his lips before she pushed herself up to press a gentle kiss against them. Frank pulled her in, however, trapping her in his embrace as his mouth molded with hers.

He pushed her down on the bed, his mouth trailing down her neck as he took himself into his hand, aligning his tip with her entrance. The female gasped as his lips moved lower, teeth sinking into her nipple for a brief moment before he released it and rolled his hips into her, pushing his hard length into her slick core.

Castle groaned as she wrapped around him, tilting his head towards her ear, “that’s a good girl.”

Frank moved one of her legs to wrap it around his waist, draping the other one around him too, but more freely so that she could position it however she preferred. Maria’s hand found themselves slipping through his hair, down his neck, and over his back as she gasped with each roll of his hips, feeling the tension building up in the pit of her stomach. His thrusts quickly grew needy, desperate, and he picked up his pace, rocking his hips into her faster, with more force behind it, but not enough to hurt her.

His lips found her neck again and he sucked on the flesh, gasping into it every now and then as his hands tensed on the covers, abusing the fabric. She was almost afraid it would tear.

Her own hands, however, didn’t show his back any mercy. Nails sinking into the muscular build, the female dragged them down, leaving marks all over his flesh as she did. Her lips parted in breathless moans, fingers clutching onto him as she arched her back off of the bedsheets.

This was it. This was their moment of perfect bliss. It was the closest way in which two people could connect, it was the only way known to humans in which they could achieve total unity.

His mouth sucked on her throat, alternating between groans of pleasure as his pace grew faster. His hand slammed against the headboard and in moments, they both came over the edge, sounds of pleasure mixing together to become a perfect melody orchestrated by two people blissfully in love.

When they had regained their breath, bodies still sticky with sweat but slightly cooled down from their climax, Frank rolled over to rest on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he did. Maria, in turn, got comfortable in the sheets, running her hand through whatever was left of her hairdo. 

“I hope we made a baby,” he whispered, after a while of nothing but their labored breathing echoing through the room.

Maria tilted her head to look at him, attempting to decipher if he was trying to make a joke or he was actually serious. After failing to notice any malice in his features, she simply propped herself up on her elbow and fixed her gaze on him.

“I hope so too,” the woman responded, trailing the pads of her fingers down the side of his face. “Another mini Frank won’t be a bad addition to the team. Maybe we can call him… Frank Junior the Second.”

Frank laughed, shaking his head, and so did Maria. For a moment, they just remained like that, laughing and smiling, letting themselves drink in their happiness. God, she has missed him. She has missed him so much.

“Hey,” she finally murmured, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger.

“Hey back,” Frank muttered, tilting his head a little so that his lips could press against the digit on his nose.

Maria removed her finger from against his mouth, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips instead.

“I love you, Frank Castle,” Maria muttered against his mouth, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Frank started saying something but the woman just shook her head, pressing her mouth against his once again before she moved to straddle his lap. No words were necessary, not from him. She knew how he felt and it was enough. It was more than enough, actually, and she knew he felt the same about her and yet… sometimes Maria just felt like she needed to reassure him of that. Make sure he really remembered.

“So, Mr. Castle, what do you think?” The woman finally muttered, straightening up as she did so. “Are you ready for round two?”


End file.
